Code Lyoko E81: X ReDone
by James the Lesser
Summary: I ended my story but thought what if it didn't end that way? I redid it so Lyoko it won't. It's my story so I can do what I want with it. I like CL to much to end it! Taking a break after this story so it will be awhile until the next episode is done.


**Code Lyoko Episode 81: X Re-Done**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie and Aelita were alone at the Factory, they had skipped Friday's classes, they were to close to leave their work now. Using the power of the Super Computer they had found a way to bring Sanne to Earth, all they needed was a piece of her DNA, for her to go into the right Tower, and a little more power. Sanne had been on Lyoko the longest, she had been the first, and when Franz sent her the way she was, before the painless Scanner Tubes, it had connected her to Lyoko in a way the other two weren't. It would take a lot of power, even more then the Super Computer, Jeremie's laptop, and even if he brought his desktop to the Factory it wouldn't be enough power.

"Are you sure you want to do one?" Aelita and Jeremie were arguing whether or not a return to the past was needed.

"If we do one now it will make Franz stronger, and we still need your Mom to go to the Tower in the Forest Sector, and a piece of her DNA." They had part of it, from Aelita, but not the complete strand. "I'm not sure where to go for it, I could do a partial transfer, get a piece of her hair like I did with you, but that might not even work and could destroy your Mother."

"We can wait then Jeremie." Aelita kisses him on the cheek. "I want to bring my Mom here so badly I'm not thinking right." She shakes her head trying to stop thinking with her heart and thinking with her brain.

"Or left." Aelita stares at him not sure what he meant. "That was a joke, right," Jeremie raises his right arm, "And left." He raises his left arm.

"Oh, sorry." There were still some things Aelita didn't understand. "Maybe we can ask her if there are any parts left of her, a fingernail, anything would work right?"

"As long as it had her DNA it would." Jeremie brings up another screen. "Sanne, can you hear me?" Another program Aelita and Jeremie had been working on was one to allow them to contact Sanne without Franz hearing them.

"_Good timing, I am about to attack that bastard, if you would call your friends and get them here I could start." _Sanne was talking as if she was part of the group, the better to get them to trust her, let her get close.

"Uh, wait, I was wondering…"

"_Now Jeremie! Before he figures out what I am doing and shuts me out of my home!" _Sanne wanted Sector 5 back no matter what the cost.

"Ok Sanne we'll call our friends, give us a few minutes ok?" Jeremie brings up Ulrich's number while Aelita uses her cell phone to call Odd.

"Odd, we're going after Franz, come to the Factory now, we can't wait."

"Really?" Odd was excited, they were going to attack Franz, they weren't going to play defense anymore. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Odd hangs up the phone. "Come on S.S. we get to have some fun, well, more fun." He kisses her and starts out towards the nearest sewer entrance with S.S. following.

"I'll be there, call Yumi, she won't answer if my number shows up." Ulrich gets off his bed and heads for the Factory.

"Leave me alone!" Yumi had to go through her bag to find her phone when it rang and was mad she had. "I'm not going there, never, you hear me, never!" Yumi had packed two bags. Her parents were sending her back to Japan to live with her Grand Parents for awhile. Her parents weren't the type to believe in superstitions or legends but maybe, just maybe, the Mikura-jima hot springs in Sato would clean her soul of the pain she was dealing with.

"Yumi we need everyone, if we go with Sanne we will be able to defeat Franz, leaving us with Sanne to deal with."

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Yumi hangs up the phone before Jeremie can say anything else.

"I guess she isn't coming, Aelita I'll send you under Yumi's program, ok?" Aelita nods. "Sanne, they're coming, just give us a few minutes."

"_I heard you Jeremie, I'll be waiting, they have five minutes to get here or that bastard will know what is happening out here." _The minutes tick away, Jeremie and Aelita cross their fingers hoping their friends will get there before Sanne attacks. Franz was powerful, even more in Sector 5; this would take everything they had. If only Yumi would come along, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

A minute before the time was up Aelita and Jeremie hear the elevator come down, it doesn't stop at the Control Room and keeps going to the Scanner Room. "Who am I sending to Lyoko?"

"Me and S.S., we're ready to go when you are Einstein." Odd and S.S. step into separate Scanners waiting for transfer.

"Wait, I'll send Aelita down." The elevator comes up and Aelita gets on it going down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be Brain." S.S. was just as excited as Odd, she didn't understand why the group always waited for Sanne or Franz to attack, wouldn't it make sense to bring the fight to them?

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land in the Ice Sector next to several of Sanne's monsters.

"Weird, this reminds me of the time when Jeremie's Marabounta went crazy." Odd looks around at the different monsters, it wasn't everyday one could get so close to them without lasers flying around.

"When was that?" S.S. hadn't been there, she hadn't fought along side the Sanne monsters before.

"A long time ago, so what are we waiting for?" Odd looks and sees Aelita, she looks different from before. "Something go wrong Aelita?"

"No, Yumi isn't coming so Jeremie sent me under her program." Aelita takes the two fans out. "Been awhile, I think I remember how to use these things." She looks at them, flexes her wrists, she was ready.

"_You are two members short, where are they?" _Sanne's voice comes from nowhere and everywhere, like when Jeremie talked to them.

"Yumi's taking a break and Ulrich's on his way." Odd raises his arm incase this was all a trap. "You better not be messing with us Sanne, our friends will come and make you pay if you do anything."

"_Trust me now or this will fail. You will be enough I hope, I will send you to Sector 5, no need for the transporter."_ The ground underneath the three starts to glow; the glowing spreads and goes underneath all the monsters waiting on the edge. _"If you're not ready it is too late."_ A flash of light comes from the edge and the three find themselves in Sector 5 along with the monsters from the Ice Sector and many more from other Sectors.

"Is there a timer?" Aelita looks around for the switch, not seeing any she looks for any Franz monsters. "He has to know we're here, why isn't he attacking?" Aelita has the fans up ready to block any lasers but none came.

"_No timer, I turned it off already, no need for that annoyance now."_ Sanne's voice was still like Jeremie's, not coming from any one place.

"Franz just activated the Tower!" Jeremie saw the Super Scan come up as the elevator ran behind him. "Ulrich is here, Sector 5 is open, and I'll send him there now." Jeremie brings up the program to send people directly to Sector 5. "Ulrich are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie, did you call Yumi?" Ulrich was ready to go and fight even if Yumi didn't come along. She still needed time and he was going to let her have it.

"She said she isn't coming, she's going home." Jeremie starts to send Ulrich when an error comes up. "Ulrich, Ulrich!"

"She's not going home!" Ulrich ran back to the elevator and took it up to the Factory floor.

"Ulrich get back here we need you!" Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees Ulrich run out of the Factory. "Never mind, Ulrich is going to Yumi's house for some reason."

"Uh Jeremie you know Yumi probably meant she was going to Japan, right?" Odd was a little mad at Ulrich for not coming but he understood why Ulrich did it, if S.S. ever said she was going home, back to America, he would do whatever he could to keep her here.

Ulrich gets to Yumi's house and runs in without knocking. Yumi is in the living room with her bags making sure she had everything she would need. "Stop right there Yumi!"

"Go, away, Ulrich." Yumi wants to yell, scream, hit Ulrich, she was trying to get away without her friends knowing, at least not until she was on the plane.

"Never." Ulrich hugs Yumi, pinning her arms to her side. "If you want to leave you'll have to kill me, other then that I won't let you go, Yumi." Ulrich whispers into Yumi's ear feeling her shudder.

"I hate you Ulrich." Yumi doesn't struggle, doesn't try to break the hug, but remains standing in the living room.

"I know, but you hate Franz more. We are fighting him. We are attacking him, with Sanne. Come with me Yumi so we can get revenge for William."

"I, I, Ulrich…" Yumi is fighting inside, her parents wanted her to go to Japan, to use the hot springs, and get away from France. But Franz, if they could get him, it would heal her. "Fine, if this doesn't work I'm leaving."

"No you won't Yumi, not without me." Yumi and Ulrich run out of the house towards the Factory.

Back on Lyoko in Sector 5 the calm was about to break. "A door's opening!" Aelita points towards the ceiling, as the door opens the group sees Dragons flying down into the room.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts to fire as many as he can as the Dragons come through the door, where they couldn't dodge the Arrows.

"Another door is opening!" S.S. points her pole towards the far wall as another door opens and dozens of Creepers, Raptors, and three Walking Mega Tanks come out. "Extend!" S.S. had pointed the pole towards the floor at an angle so she is launched through the air landing on top of a Walking Mega Tank. "Retract." The pole goes back to normal size. She raises it over her head and does an axe swing hitting the nearest Raptor. "This would be easier if they had Eyes!" She jumps off the walking Mega Tank and continues to beat the Raptor until it is destroyed.

"Hai!" Aelita throws both fans towards the ceiling hitting a Dragon causing it to explode. But unlike Yumi she was not able to control the fans and they land several meters away. "I've never used it before but here goes nothing." She concentrates on the fans, trying to use Yumi's psychic powers, bringing the fans to her.

Lasers start to fly everywhere, from Sanne monsters and Franz monsters, as the group continues to fight. Aelita uses the fans as shields so she can get close to the Franz monsters on the ground and hit them with the fans, cutting legs off to leave the monsters helpless. S.S. dodges laser after laser going after the Raptors and Creepers, avoiding the Walking Mega Tanks knowing her power pole could do little damage to them. Odd was frantically firing Laser Arrows hitting as many Dragons as possible as they came through the door but with no Eye they weren't destroyed. The Dragons wiped out the Hornets quickly before moving onto the Tarantulas, Assassins, and Blocks on the ground. "Sanne send more, they need help!"

"_What do you think I am trying to do Jeremie? He has locked me out again!"_

"Then let me send them, I am still able to send my friends there using the Transporter, I could…"

"_Very good, I knew there was a reason I let you live." _Jeremie sees a new screen come up, the code SCIPIO is typed in.

"Sanne, did it work?"

"_Of course it did."_ Dozens more Hornets appear in Sector 5 but instead of firing lasers the fly towards the door in the ceiling and start to explode.

"There we go, that should hold them off for now." Odd turns his attention to the monsters on the ground aiming carefully. His Arrows were guided, but couldn't tell the difference between a Franz monster and Sanne monster. Sanne uses the Transporter again and sends four Mega Tanks, one from every Sector. They aim towards one Walking Mega Tank firing, destroying it. Before one can close a Raptor gets a laser to hit the Eye destroying the Mega Tank leaving three left while there were two Walking Mega Tanks.

"We need help; Franz just keeps sending more Dragons!" S.S. was doing damage to the Raptors and Creepers but was getting hit by lasers from the Dragons. The Raptors were weak, only 50 hit points, they made up for it with speed and numbers, but the Dragons were strong, agile, and a monster only someone like Odd or Yumi could hit. Aelita was there under Yumi's program but couldn't control the fans like Yumi could.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sanne, can you do anything?"

"_I'm doing everything I can, that bastard is to powerful! If I activate a Tower will you stop me?"_

"What, of course not, we're here to help you, you're helping us." Seconds later Jeremie sees the Super Scan come up as dozens of Towers are activated. "I don't think you need that many…" Sanne ignores him, she keeps activating more Towers, and the group on Lyoko sees a change in the battle.

"They're glowing." The Assassins, Tarantulas, Blocks, Mega Tanks, and Hornets all have a golden glow around them. When the next Hornet flies up towards the door in the ceiling where the Dragons continue to come out it explodes sending a shockwave through out the room, destroying at least a dozen Dragons.

"That's where he is, he's hiding up there." With the destruction of the Dragons Aelita could see up through the door. "S.S. come here." S.S. is across the room near the other door as more Raptors come out.

"I can't Aelita. I'm a little busy here." S.S. had been hit by another laser, leaving her with 20 hit points. She blocks a laser with her pole before she feels a weird tugging on it.

"Sorry but I need that." Aelita uses the psychic powers from Yumi's program and takes the power pole from S.S. "I think I remember how to use this, I point this down and just say a word."

"Aelita what are you doing!" Odd raises his shield and runs to S.S. "Come on, I don't know what she's doing but I can't leave you defenseless." Odd blocks lasers with the shield while firing more Laser Arrows. The tide of the battle was slowly turning; the Sanne monsters had been powered up so even a Block could destroy a Walking Mega Tank by freezing it.

"Extend!" Aelita does what S.S. usually did. Pointing the pole at the ground and having it send her up through the door.

"Get back here!" Odd and S.S. can only watch as Aelita disappears through the door. "Jeremie she did something I would do." A second later S.S. is hit with another laser being sent back to Earth.

"Wait, I hear the elevator, if it's the person Franz possessed I'll have to run." Jeremie watches the elevator doors waiting for them to open. Instead the elevator continues to the Scanner Room. "It's Ulrich!" Jeremie turns back to the computer panel and brings up the program to send Ulrich.

"Jeremie, where are we going?" Ulrich gets in one Scanner while Yumi gets in another. S.S. was laying in front of the middle Scanner after being sent back.

"We?"

"Yes, Yumi's here with me." Ulrich looks out of his Scanner at Yumi glad she had come.

"Hmm, Yumi I have to send you as S.S., Aelita used your program since we weren't expecting you."

"Ok Jeremie." Yumi didn't care she just wanted to fight Franz and defeat him once and for all.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The two land in the Forest Sector. "Code SCIPIO." The Transporter comes and picks Yumi and Ulrich up.

"Hey glad to see you could join the party." Odd smiles at Yumi amazed she had come and wonders what Ulrich did to get her here.

"Franz!" Aelita was in another hallway, she had gotten lost looking for Franz in the new level of Sector 5. "Where are you?" Aelita had lost the power pole when S.S. was devirtualized and had the fans out instead.

"I'm sending the vehicles, find Aelita, and get her out of there!" Jeremie sends the Overboard, Overwign, and Overbike to Sector 5. Odd goes up through the door that had stopped sending Dragons out, after the enter it the door closes. "Be careful, he may have used the activated Tower to make himself stronger, or a monster that is too strong to beat normally.

Aelita was still busy looking for Franz, she couldn't even hear Jeremie from where she was, when she hears something coming from behind. "Franz! Answer me you bastard!" She turns around and sees Odd and the others coming on their vehicles.

"There you are Aelita, we're here to give you a lift, hop on." Odd stops next to Aelita and waits for her to get on the Overboard.

"You have to help me find Franz." Odd nods. "Ok, let's go." Odd and Aelita take off on the Overboard down the hallway with Ulrich and Yumi following.

"There, that door, that's where he is, Sanne!" A black mist flies down the hallway and forms into Sanne. "Mom, he's behind there, we have to get him now!" Sanne nods her head and turns towards the door.

"_You're right Aelita, that bastard will die today!"_ Sanne floats to the door, charges her hands, and then blasts the door open. "_You will die! I will make you beg for death before killing you!" _Sanne storms into the room where Franz was waiting for her at his desk.

"_Dear why do you fight me? To make Aelita happy we need to be a family, together, on Lyoko. Don't you want our Princess happy?"_

"What, you bastard!" Aelita throws a fan, Franz knocks it away. "You bastard I'll never join you! Mom kill that bastard!" Aelita's language was harsh, something the Lyoko group never thought they would hear coming from the most innocent person they knew.

"_With pleasure Aelita."_ Sanne fires an energy ball at Franz who knocks it away easily.

"_Foolish women, I am a God! You can't kill a God!"_

"Yes you can, Odin and Thor died yet they were Gods." Aelita knew a lot about the different religions of Earth, she always wondered why some were followed and others weren't when, in her opinion, they were all ridiculous.

"_They weren't real, I am!"_ Franz fires an energy bolt and hits Odd sending him back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges Franz ready to strike with his sword when Franz stops him in mid leap.

"_Fool, you should have stayed where you were, I have more power then you can imagine now that I activated a Tower!"_ Franz closes his hand, Ulrich yells, then is materialized back to Earth.

"Extend!" Yumi was waiting for Franz to be distracted before attacking. The pole hits Franz in the face. "How do you like that! I will make you pay for what you did to William!" Yumi swings the pole hitting Franz again. "Die!" She swings again only to have Franz catch the pole.

"_I knew I should have possessed you." _Franz sends an electrical charge through the pole striking Yumi, sending her back to Earth. _"Now I will have my wife and Princess back!_" Franz heals the door behind Sanne and Aelita, cutting them off from the rest of Lyoko.

"What do we do Jeremie?" S.S. and the others were in the Control Room with Jeremie.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of Aelita, even if I did what do we do about the Tower in Sector 5?" Franz used it to make himself stronger, he already had the advantage in his 'panic' room and didn't need any more.

"A return to the past, will that get Aelita out? If we go back to before we went to Lyoko?" S.S. had no idea what to do and was grabbing at straws.

"No, not with where they are, we can't get in there." Jeremie looks at some information on the screen that Odd and S.S. don't understand. "Sanne still has every Tower activated, she should be strong enough to beat Franz and get them out of there." Jeremie crosses his fingers and hopes Sanne is able to get Aelita out, he couldn't, neither could his friends.

"_Come on My Love, stop this fighting, I can lock them out of our home and we can live in peace forever." _Franz had Sanne backed into a wall, victory would be close, just a few more hits.

"_Never, I will fight until you kill me or I kill you!"_ Sanne fires an energy ball and hits Franz with it.

"Come on, damn it!" Jeremie pounds on the control panel. "I can't get anything through to Sector 5! Aelita hang in there, I'll get you out, or your Mom will." Jeremie takes his glasses off to rub the tears out of his eyes, he was scared for Aelita and for Ulrich, Yumi, everyone. This might be it; if they defeated Franz then he would do a return to the past and hope they had the power to bring Sanne to Earth, to finally end the threat. Yes they still needed a piece of hair, skin, anything with her DNA, and figure out how to separate her from Lyoko, but they would be one step closer.

"What's going on in Sector 5, are they still fighting, the monsters I mean?" S.S. looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen.

"I don't know, I'm locked out, I can't even send you there through the Transporter." Franz had made it impossible for a rescue mission.

Inside the room, Franz Hopper's panic room, Franz and Sanne were still fighting. "_I will win Sanne, I am the man, I am the God, and you are my wife."_

"_I am not your wife! You used me for your damn computer you bastard! Aelita hates you, do you think imprisoning her here will make her happy?"_

"_Is that what you want for her, happiness? Then stay here as my wife where we can be a family forever!" _Franz knocks Sanne down with an energy blast. "_If you want her to be happy then you should make me happy."_

"She'll never do that you bastard!" Aelita throws the second fan at Franz distracting him long enough for Sanne to get up and fire an energy blast at Franz knocking him down.

"_Aelita speaks the truth you bastard, I would never do anything that would make you happy, ever!"_ Sanne sends energy out of her hands shocking Franz making him shake on the ground. _"Aelita dear, go to the door and use your powers to make it open."_ Aelita nearly fell over where she stood, her Mother had just called her 'Aelita Dear'. Her Mother was fighting for her, her Mother loved her. Aelita runs over to the door, gets on her knees, and starts to sing, changing the pitch until finally the door opens.

"Mom I did it, Mom?" Aelita turns around and sees Sanne standing over Franz, she had stopped shocking him, and he wasn't moving.

"_Finally, your power will be mine!"_ Sanne leans over Franz, shoving a hand into his chest before pulling out a yellow orb.

"Wait Mom!" Aelita runs over. "We can use that energy to free you from here."

"_What do you mean Aelita?" _Sanne looks at the yellow orb, then at Aelita.

"Jeremie, he found a way to bring you back to Earth, we just need a little more power, your DNA, and some other things, but we know how."

"_I can't go back, I died more then ten years ago, your friends hate me, do you want that for me?"_

"They don't hate you Mom, they hate Franz, if he hadn't sent you here, created this, none of this would have happened." Aelita reaches up and takes the yellow orb from Sanne. "With this, and a return to the past, and a little more you will be home Mom."

"_No, I won't go back."_ Sanne takes the orb out of Aelita's hand and shoves it into her chest. "_Yes, the power, the energy, its amazing!" _Sanne starts to glow yellow, she rises in the air as the energy coming out of her grows and gets brighter.

"Mom, what did you do?" Aelita backs away. She can feel the energy coming from Sanne, which wasn't a good sign since you only have sight and sound on Lyoko.

"_I am the one true God now!" _Sanne continues to rise in the air, the power getting stronger and stronger. "_I have no need of you now!"_ Sanne sends a beam of energy out of her hand hitting Aelita. Her virtual self explodes her real self on Earth screams in pain as she falls out of the Scanner.

"Aelita!" Ulrich runs to the ladder and practically jumps down it to get to Aelita who finally stops screaming. "Aelita, are you hurt?"

"I, I don't know." Aelita had felt pain, it didn't make sense, how could an injury on Lyoko hurt her on Earth? "She did it, she killed that bastard!" Aelita grabs Ulrich's hand so he can help her up.

"Really?" Yumi had climbed down the ladder while the others took the elevator. "Franz, he's dead, really?"

"Yes, she killed him; she pulled something out of his chest and put it in herself." Aelita starts to walk then feels something on her skin. Pulling her shirt away she looks down and sees burnt skin across her chest. "I need medical help, the Infirmary."

"What, why?" Yumi looks at Aelita, she didn't look hurt, and she had just been on Lyoko, how did she get hurt so fast?

"I'm hurt why else would I want help?" Aelita tries to say it lightly but cringes when she takes a step and the skin moves strangely. The elevator gets to the Scanner Room and the others get off.

"Aelita what happened?" Jeremie walks over and puts an arm around Aelita. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Jeremie, I need to see the nurse though." Aelita walks onto the elevator followed by the others.

"So what happened?" S.S. and Odd wanted to know, as did Jeremie.

"My Mom, she killed Franz." Aelita holds a hand to her chest, she had turned too much and the burnt skin had cracked open and was bleeding. "He's dead, I saw him kill her with my own eyes." Franz was her Father but she felt nothing but fear for her Mother. What would happen now, now that her Mother had whatever she stole from her Father, and could hurt her and her friends on Lyoko?

Back at the Control Panel two words appear on the screen. "_Help Me."_


End file.
